Reunited
by LoneWolf121
Summary: There is a girl whose parents unknowingly gave her up before she was even born, and all her life she has only known terrifying darkness & immobilizing pain. Then one-day three boys, like her, rescue her. Set during the split, but they have all of their powers. Whole flock will be in this; it will mostly be about Iggy X OC. Mild kissing scenes and inferences. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1: The Mistake

****Hey guys so I am finally putting up a new story after almost a year, this one will be of MR only** , and I will be having story characters here every now and then to do the disclaimer, today is Ethan. Also no flames please, however constructive criticism and helpful tips are okay.  
**

 **Me:** Hey Ethan.

 **Ethan:** Frost does not own anything but me, Becca, and the plot.

 **Me:** Jeez no hey, I **_made_** you, and I **_can_** take you out.

 **Ethan:** Fine, hey, and now bye *Pops out, leaving behind smoke*

 **Me:** *Coughing* Sorry about that everyone, he can be a bit serious at times, anyways while I choke on the smoke you guys can read this chapter. *Coughs again*

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Third Person PoV_**

Three adults are in an office of some government building. One is a middle aged man with a mustache and glasses, and is sitting behind a desk. The other two people are a young couple both in their twenties, one a man with dark brown hair that is spikey and the woman has lightish brown hair that is straight, and comes to her shoulders. In front of the couple is a piece of paper, and in the young man's hand is a pen, which hovering over the paper, which already has one signature on it.

"Are you sure you want to do this, honey? We could always just adopt?" the man asked looking at his wife.

"Yes, I am sure." the man's wife answered

"Ok if you're sure..."

"I am."

"Alright." the man said as he signed the paper, unknowingly giving his consist to 'the school' to do whatever to they wanted to the baby that would result from the procedure.

"Ok miss," the mustached man said take the now signed paper, "if you will come with me, we'll go ahead with the procedure."

"Oh ok, well I guess I will see you later honey."

"Ok, I love you."

"Love you too."

The mustached man led the wife through the door way to the left, into a white hall, and then finally into a plain white room, with an operating table in the middle. This room also had a tank with fog coming out of the bottom.

"Stay here, your doctor will be here soon to start the procedure."

"Ok."

Meanwhile the husband of the woman was led by another person into a door way on the right, and into a waiting area. The waiting area had very uncomfortable looking chairs, and was also painted white.

 ** _*Time Skip* (After the procedure)_**

After hours of waiting a doctor finally came through the door on the right, and said,

"The procedure was a success."

"Ok thank you doctor, my I go see my wife."

"Actually you and your wife may go home." the doctor said just as the man's wife came walking out of the doors.

"You ready to go home?" the man said

"Yes, and thanks doctor."

"No problem."

The man and his wife walked out of the building, and over to their black Volvo. Once the man had helped his wife get in the car, did he go over to the driver's side and get in. The ride home for them was quiet and peaceful, and did not seem to take very long. Once home the man helped his wife get out, and then helped her up the stairs of their two story farm house. When his wife was asleep the man went back downstairs to sleep in the guest room, so that he did not wake his wife with his snoring.

A couple of weeks later the man and wife we're at the doctors, having just found out that they we're going to have a baby. They we're both very happy about the pregnancy, and that the procedure that they had had, was a complete success.

 ** _*Time Skip* (About 9 Months)_**

The couple was in the hospital with the wife inside the room, and the man outside, waiting on the news of his baby. After waiting for almost three hours a nurse comes out with a baby wrapped in a pink blanket on a cart. When the man saw his new daughter he jumped up saying,

"Can I hold my baby?"

"No, I am sorry, but your baby is not doing well, and we must take her to the maternity ward."

"What's wrong with her?"

"We won't know until we give her a full checkup."

The nurse left, and the man was allowed to go in and see his wife.

"Did they let you hold our daughter?" The wife asks her husband

"No, when I asked the nurse she said that something was wrong with her."

"Did they say what was wrong?"

"No, the nurse said that they wouldn't know anything until they gave our daughter a full checkup."

"Oh, I hope she will be ok."

"I do too."

After that the wife went to sleep asking her husband to wake her if the nurse came back. The next morning, the man woke up to the door of their hospital room opening, and a nurse and doctor walking in, shutting the door behind them. The husband gestured for them to wait, and then proceeded to gently wake his wife up.

"Honey, wake up." The husband said

Once the wife was fully awake, the husband looked at the doctor and nurse, who said,

"We are here to answer any questions you have."

"Ok then, where is our daughter? Is she ok, healthy?"

"She is in the maternity ward, and is fine." The doctor answered

"Then can we she her?

"No."

"You just said she was fine!"

"She is."

"Then why can't we see her?!"

"Because you have fulfilled you part of the deal." The nurse said turning toward the door, following the doctor out of it.

"What deal?" The husband said, making the nurse stop just inside the doorway.

"The deal you signed before the procedure."

At that the nurse walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her leaving the husband stunned, and trying but failing to remember the piece of paper that he had signed along with his wife. However all he remembered was a piece of paper, a mustached man, his wife signing the paper, a dark room, and then his wife going through some doors. Still the man continued to try, but only managing to make himself sad, and eventually he gave up trying to remember and just sat in a chair.

"What have we done, we wanted a child so bad that we would do anything, even sign a stupid piece of paper that I can't seem to remember even reading." The man said to his wife

"Don't worry honey, we will figure out something to get our child back, an even if we don't we can adopt." The wife said reaching for her husband's hand, which was grasping the railing of her hospital bed.

 ** _*Time Skip*_**

That night after the wife went to sleep her husband stayed up sitting in a chair in the corner of the room trying to remember the agreement that they had signed. However eventually, around midnight, the man fell asleep in that chair, with his head up against the wall behind him.

Meanwhile on the other side of the hospital, two men dressed in all black slipped into the maternity ward with the help of a doctor and nurse. The two men, both very muscular, grabbed the baby that the doctor pointed them two and then slipped back out with the child. The nurse then led the men to the back toward the loading dock, where and unmarked van was waiting. When the men got in the van and it started to move the baby started to cry, so the guy holding the baby passed it to a woman saying,

"Here take it, and make it shut up."

"The baby is not and 'it', it's a she, and I pray for any kids you may have one day, Joe." The woman said

"Yeah, yeah, that is unlikely to happen, Emma, now just make the kid be quiet." Joe said

After that, the woman began quieting the baby, and stayed like that until the van stopped and she had to pass the baby off to a scientist, who took the baby to a sort of maternity ward.

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you liked the chapter, and with the chance of choking again, I have Ethan back with us.  
**

 **Ethan:** R&R, that is all. *Turns to walk away*

 **Me:** Ethan! You come here, and don't be a stick in the mud!

 **Ethan:** No, I have other things to do *Flashes out*

 **Me:** Great now I can't see a thing *waits for eyes to adjust* Ok, so please review and tell us what you think, and I will see you next time! Bye everyone! *Waves*


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

**Hey everyone, so here is the next chapter, this time Becca will join us.**

 **Me:** Hey

 **Becca:** So, my parents willingly gave me up?

 **Me:** No, they just didn't know that was going to happen.

 **Becca:** But... They did give me up.

 **Me:** Well yeah I guess, look can you just say the disclaimer, and I will explain it later, please? **  
**

 **Becca:** Fine, Frost doesn't own anything except for me and Ethan, oh and the plot.

 **Me:** Thanks, ok, so while I explain things to Becca enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _Unknown's PoV_**

 _Hey, I am 61629, to anyone in this forsaken place, but you can call me, Becca. I would start by telling you my story, you know of how my childhood was. However, the thing is I don't remember my life before now, and I definitely did not have a childhood, well not one worth talking about. Here is a list of some things I do know though,_

 _1._ _I have wings, (_ yeah that's right you are not insane, at least not yet anyway _)_

 _2._ _that I live literally in a living hell_

 _3._ _that I have one friend in this forsaken place, who is my only family_

 _4._ _and lastly, that I will get out of here even if it kills me_

 _Well that is about the jest of things here in my world, oh look it is the joy parade, (_ note the sarcasm people, you will live longer _)._

"Hey you, number 61629, get up!" A bald scientist said.

"Whatever, and the names Becca, you scumbag!"

"Number 61629 get up now and we won't tranquilize you!"

 _Great another dimwitted scientist who does not listen. Well it looks like I can be good or I could go out fighting. What to do… what to do?_

"Fine I'm getting up, I'll play nice!" I said adding 'for now' under my breath.

"Good, it seems you have finally learned that there is no escape." Baldy said as the erasers took me out of the cage.

"Yep sure did, so where are we going?"

After I was out of the cage, I let them lead me down one hall, and then another hall, until we stopped at a large metal door. The third eraser opened the door, and then I was suddenly pushed in and tied down to a table. After that, everyone left, and I was alone for a few minutes until my friend and a scientist came in. My friend came to me while the scientist went to the only table in the room.

"I know we aren't really supposed to talk but, what are they going to do today?" I whispered.

"We really shouldn't talk, but they are going to see if they can get you to absorb energy, allowing you to adapt." My friend said sighing

"Great, so when are we busting out…" I started to say but quickly cut myself off as the scientist started over my way.

"Ok my little pet, this will only hurt a lot." The scientist said with a laugh.

 _Oh great a sadistic scientist I see…_

Right then the scientist stuck me with the needle cutting off my train of thought, as a whimper escaped from my clenched jaw. After a minute, the pain went away, and the scientist had put an electrode in front of me.

"Try to absorb the energy from this electrode."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine" I said and then I concentrated on taking the energy from the electrode, and when nothing happened I concentrated harder, but still nothing happened I did not feel any different.

"Nope sorry no can do, can I go now?"

"No try again!" the scientist said

And so it went on like this, sometimes with different items, until the scientist told my friend, Ethan, to take me back to my cage and that we would continue tomorrow.

"I am guessing it didn't work?" Ethan said

"Well I didn't feel any different, that is not until you grabbed my arm."

"What do you mean?"

"Hang on I want to try something." I said as we reached my cage, which was the only one in the room.

"Ok, but do it has you climb in the cage."

"Fine, you know how you can make a shield?"

"Yeah, and I don't even know how, from what I remember is that I have always been and eraser, and erasers don't have powers."

"Well watch this." I said and then I concentrated on something blocking me from entering my cage, and as soon as I went to get into the cage, I found that I could not. However as soon as Ethan let me go I went right through the door.

"Ok so you can absorb others powers?"

"I think so, and since I really don't want the scumbags here to figure that out, I am busting out tomorrow even if it kills me, which it might."

"No just give me a bit more time, and I will get us both out safely." Ethan pleaded

"I'm sorry Ethan I can't wait anymore, now are you going to help me or not."

"I'll help if I can." He said sighing, and then he turned around and walked out the door.

"And now I am alone, well time to plan."

After that, I spent my time planning and scheming, until I went to sleep, and when I woke up Ethan, Baldy and two other erasers were in the room.

"Oh boy, ok I come quietly." I said standing up, letting the two other erasers take me out of the cage and lead me down a different hall, I knew it was different because it had a huge window at the end of it.

 _Yes perfect, just what I needed._ I thought, however before I could even start to put my plan into action the glass shattered, as well as part of the outer wall.

 _Now, I am not one to be easily surprised, since Ethan does tell me things that involve me, but when I say, I was speechless then you should know that something big has happened, and that is what happened at this exact moment. After the window and wall blew up three people showed up, and the main things I saw was that they all had wings, just like me. The only difference was that these people were battle ready and looked well fed, and I was a skinny, to the point of malnourishment, girl. The three people, who I saw were guys once the smoke and debris settled, came running at our little group ready to fight._

 _And so, with a battle cry two of the guys, a dark haired and a strawberry blonde haired one, started to fight the two erasers holding me, while the little blond guy went after Ethan. However once the two eraser holding me let go I got in front of the young blonde, and blocked him from Ethan._

"What are you doing get out of the way, there is an eraser behind you?!" The kid said

"I know that is why I am in front of him blocking him from you." I said calmly

"Why would you do that, we need to get him out of the way so we can save you all from this place, what do you like it here?"

"Oh hell no, I just don't want you hurting my friend."

By now the other two guys had finished off their erasers and the scientist, and where trying to figure out what was going on.

"What do you mean your friend?" the dark haired one said

 _I think I will call him Black, because that seems to be his favorite color._

"I mean he is the only family I have in the forsaken place, he is the only one who cares about me, and we were planning an escape before you guys showed up, but I guess you did make it easier for us."

"Um...ok, you're welcome… I think. Anyhow your free so you can leave and take the dog with you, we have some rescuing to do." The strawberry-blonde one said.

 _I will call him Berry, because of his hair, and I will call the young blonde, Blondie._

"Who are you going to rescue us dogs, because there is no one else here except the scientists and erasers, and even we are dwindling." Ethan said from behind me.

"What do you mean?" Blondie asked

"He means that that experiment is the last one here, besides the eraser behind her and a few others. The rest have been exterminated, and if this latest experiment had not worked, she would have joined them." The scientist said, surprising us all.

"Well then let's go guys, we had heard of this and now we know it is true." Berry said.

"Um, excuse me, but what are your guys names?" I said quickly as they left.

"Oh well um if you come with us we will tell you." The little one said

"Ok, where are we going?" I said as we walked toward the blown out hole in the wall.

"Away." Black said, before he jumped out of the window followed quickly by Berry and Blondie.

At first when I realized that I would have to fly, I freaked out because I do not really know how to fly, and I told Ethan as much, so he pushed me out saying,

"It is like riding a bike, and besides birds are born with the instinct to fly."

As I fell, I said, "You know I have never ridden a bike either right?!"

However before I fell to my death my wings snapped open and I soared back up into the sky.

"Good job, now you just got to keep flapping!" Ethan said as he jumped up into the sky to join me.

"Right, this doesn't seem too hard."

"You know most of us who can fly scream with joy the first time; you are just as clam and thick in the air as you are on the ground."

"Shut up, so we can…Ahh!" I said as I fell a good thousand feet before I caught myself and flew back up to Ethan.

"Heh heh, I forgot to keep flapping."

"I noticed, now you ready to keep moving, or do you want to fall again, because I think you are starting to enjoy it."

"Am not!" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. _Childish I know, but I can't really hit him up here, at least not yet._

"Let's go." He said laughing as we flew after Black, Berry, and Blondie.

After catching up with the guys, and then a few hours of flying, we landed in a small clearing, and the guys started setting up camp for the night. The flying was very tiring, but I had hoped that it would get better the more I flew. After I caught my breathe, of sorts, I decided to pitch in, so I went up to Black and said,

"So what can I do to help?"

"Um, you can go get some wood for a fire."

"Ok."

I motioned for Ethan, and we went into the woods surrounding the clearing and started collecting wood.

"So, do you know think we can trust them completely, you know with our names, and such?"

"I am not sure, I guess lets tell our names, if and only if they tell us their names, but as for everything else I don't know. Maybe we can say some things, but not others, especially not your latest power, ok?"

"Ok"

By now, we had a lot of wood between the two of us, so we headed back toward the guys. When we broke through the trees, there were some sleeping bags and blankets laid out, and the guys were waiting on us. Berry had started a small fire with a few twigs, and was getting ready to cook some food.

"Hey were back and we have wood!" Ethan said making the guys look up.

After I put the wood down close to the fire, but far enough away that it will not catch fire I said,

"Hey I have a question."

"What is it?" Black said

"How can Berry cook if he is blind because I really don't want to die from food poising?"

When I looked at everyone around me, they were all staring at me with their mouths open.

"Hey you can quit staring, it is rude you know!"

Then the unexpected happened, Berry said,

"Berry uh, were did you come up with that?"

"Oh, it is because of your strawberry blonde hair. The dark one I named Black, because of his taste in clothes and because of his hair too, and the little guy is Blondie, because of his hair. In my defense I don't know your real names, so." I answered "But seriously, what are your names, and how can you cook if you're blind."

"Oh well I'm Iggy, the dark one is Fang, and the little guy is Gazzy. As for how I can cook, I just can. I have a few questions for you." Iggy said while laughing

By now, I had unconsciously moved closer to Iggy, and everyone else had closed their mouths but they still stared sometimes, also it was quiet except for mine and Iggy's conversation.

"Ok, shoot."

"What is yours and your friend's name?"

"I'm Becca and my friend goes by Ethan."

"Ok, well nice to meet you, next question, how did you know I was blind?"

"Oh I had a cell mate who was taken for an experiment one day, and came back blind; he had the same color of eyes you have."

"Wait a minute, you said your name was Becca, is that sort for something?"

"Yeah, it is sort for Rebecca, why?"

"Because that name rings a bell."

"Oh."

After that, we lapsed into silence, but Iggy was still cooking whatever he was cooking. After a few more minutes passed without a single word, I decided to get up and go back to Ethan. About a half hour later, the food was done, and we were all sitting around the fire eating. Afterward, we all headed to bed, with me and Ethan taking the blankets. Once I had mine I took it and climbed a tree, soon after I found a spot Ethan joined me taking the branch just below mine.

* * *

 **Alright well I hope you like the chapter, and now for a few words from Becca.  
**

 **Becca:** Ok so let me see if I understand.

 **Me:** Not this again *sighs*, fine go ahead

 **Becca:** Alright so my parents sign a piece of paper, and that gave 'the school' the right to experiment on me?

 **Me:** Yes, now please I have told you this ten times now. Can we please move on?

 **Becca:** Oh yeah sure, I just wanted you to feel guilty.

 **Me:** *groans and bangs head on wall*

 **Becca:** Anyways since Frost is busy I will just say this, R&R and tell us what you think. Ok bye everyone! *Takes Frost away*


	3. Chapter 3: I Remember You

**Yeah, another update! Also for this chapter, and probably until I finish this story, I have kidnapped Iggy.**

 **Me:** *Looks at Iggy waiting for him to wake up*

 **Iggy:** *wakes up*

 **Me:** HI!

 **Iggy:** Ahh! What the heck! Wait where am I?

 **Me:** You are in my room, and now I will let you see. *Fixes Iggy's eyes*

 **Iggy:** Holy crap, I can see!

 **Me:** Yep, now would mind saying the disclaimer for me?

 **Iggy:** I can see! I can see! *Dances*

 **Me:** Ok, well I guess I will say it. I own nothing but Ethan and Becca, as well as the plot, now onto the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Becca's POV**_

The next morning I woke up to the tree shaking, and the sound of fighting.

"Crap, Ethan wake up!"

"Uh, what's going on!?"

"It's erasers, but I think they are the robotic ones, and we need to help those guys." I said as I jumped on top of the nearest one.

I quickly flipped it over my head, and then crushed its spine in half, like I did when I was forced to fight them at the School. I looked for the guys, and Ethan, and once I found them, I fought over to them. Once there I said,

"If you hit the lower back, you will crush their spines so to speak, thus killing them."

"What are they; I thought all the erasers were dead?"

"They are robots, and breaking the spine is the only way to destroy them." Ethan said and then we all went back into the fight.

We ended up making quick work of dispatching the robot erasers, and were soon in the air, however a sort of tension had filled the air, and no one was talking, so I did what I do best.

"Hey guys!"

"What is it Becca!?" Fang said.

"What does a nosy pepper do?"

"This is not really a good time!"

"Oh shut up and answer the question Fang!"

"Fine, I don't know what!?"

"Get jalapeno business."

I saw Iggy laughing as well as Gazzy and Ethan and then suddenly Iggy just stopped, and I saw his eyes glaze over. Then suddenly he was dive-bombing me, and we were both falling to our deaths quickly with everyone else watching us.

"Iggy! What are you doing we are going to die if you don't release me!"

"I remember!"

"Remember what?"

"You." He said and then his wings shot out and we were slowing eventually we were heading back up to everyone else; Iggy was still holding me though.

"Um, Igs can you let me go I can fly myself."

"Oh, right sorry."

Once I was flying on my own and we were moving, I said,

"Hey guys can we land for a bit?"

"Why?" Fang asked

"Because I want to know exactly why Iggy dive bombed me, and I would feel safer on the ground when I talked."

"Let's get go bit farther." Fang said

"Ugh, fine."

"Good."

Two hours later we were landing, and while Fang, Gazzy, and Ethan set up camp, I took Iggy's hand and lead him a little ways away from everyone, and said,

"Ok, now that I can't die from going splat, can you explain what you were talking about? What is it that you remember exactly?"

"As I said before, I remember you."

"Huh?"

"Ok so you remember yesterday when I said that your name rang a bell?"

"Yeah afterwards you got real quiet."

"Ok, well you see after I said that I was trying to remember where I had heard it, and if it wasn't for you telling that stupid, but somewhat funny joke, I may have never remembered."

"Ok, so what did my joke make you remember?"

"It made me remember you, and how when we were younger you use to say stupid jokes, trying to cheer everyone up. I also remember that when Jeb came and got us we ended up leaving you behind, and I remember that that just about broke my heart."

"Huh." I gasped, as I remembered that too, but just barely.

"Well, do you understand now, do you rem…"

"Iggy! It is you; I thought I would never see you again!" I said as I jumped him and we both went to the ground.

"So you remember?"

"Of course I do, I don't know how I could forget someone like you. I also remember that when I couldn't think of any more jokes you always told me more. I also remember that day, you know after you left I cried, but then I had to harden up for the experiments. I also hoped that one day you would come back for me, but I guess over the years I forgot about that."

"Well it looks like your wish came true, now we are back together, and we will soon be playing pranks."

"Oh good, I can just imagine it now. Say how are Max, Angel, and Nudge, if I remember their names correctly."

"I don't know we split a few months ago, and now we have a talking flying dog too."

"No way, that is so cool!"

"Actually he is kind of annoying at times."

"I don't care."

"You will, so why haven't you tried to bust out of the school until the other day?"

"Because Ethan said that it would be too dangerous, and I also wanted to live to see what freedom was."

"Oh, and how can you be sure you can trust him?"

"Because he was like me before they changed him into an eraser."

"Oh, so he is like Ari."

"Who?"

"Max's little brother he was changed into an eraser when he was seven, he is the reason the flock split."

"Well that is a very stupid reason to split up over if you ask me."

"Yeah well that is what happened."

"Why are guys so stupid?"

"Hey I take offense to that!"

"Well as you should, I mean you, Fang, and Gazzy left the girls over a guy, who is actually blood family to a flock member!"

"Well then, I guess I, the stupid guy will leave you here by yourself." Iggy said as he got up and started to walk away.

At first, I was in shock that he had gotten that mad, but then I came to my senses and said,

"Iggy wait!"

This made him stop, but he didn't turn around, so I said,

"I'm sorry, that was rude."

"Well I guess that I can forgive you this one time, but…"

"But what?"

"You have to do something for me."

"I am afraid to ask, but what is it I need to do?"

"Pull a prank on Fang." Iggy said and then he continued to walk away, going over to the fire and starting to cook supper.

 _Great, how the hell am I supposed to do this, and I am sure that whatever I do will end badly._

Later that night as I ate I tried to think of something, but came up empty.

 _Ugh, I suck at making up pranks, and I am bad at pulling them, especially since I have never done any._

While I was lost in thought everyone had gone to bed except for Iggy who was on watch, so I walked over to him and said,

"Look Iggy I am really sorry about early, but I cannot pull a prank on Fang, for one I have never done one, and secondly I cannot come up with one."

"I know I watched you while we ate, and I noticed that you were not really there, so I decided that tomorrow I would say that I forgive you. However since you are here now I will just say it now, I forgive you for your moment of stupidity." He said with a chuckle.

"Ok, so I now have a stalker, and good I would hate for you to be mad at me, by the way I am rolling my eyes."

"As you should be, because I can be a great friend or an awesome enemy."

"Full of yourself?"

"Nope just confident, so tell me what are your powers?"

"Oh um… well…" I said, not sure, if I should tell him

"Ok how about this I tell you one of mine, and then you tell me one of yours ok?"

"Ok."

"I can feel colors, your turn."

"What, that's pretty cool."

"Becca?"

"Oh right, I can control the elements." I said under my breath

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, ok your turn."

"Ok, well I can also see the color white, and anything that stands in front of it."

"Cool."

"So are you going to tell me your other powers?" Iggy said after a short silence

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone I told you especially Ethan, because he doesn't think we can trust you, but I know differently, and I haven't told him that I remember you guys yet."

"Ok I promise."

"I can also take, or rather borrow, other peoples powers. I am sure that if I practiced with it I could take them completely." I said quickly

After that, Iggy was silent for a little while, and when I looked up at his face I saw pure shock written all over it.

"Iggy, are you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine, that is pretty cool, and it makes my gifts look weak.

"Well then I probably shouldn't tell you about my last power."

"No tell me, I want to know everything I can, I mean we have so much to catch up on."

"I really shouldn't"

"Please?" Iggy begged

"Fine, I can run pretty fast too."

"That's it?"

"Yep, it comes from my…"

"Your what?"

"My cheetah DNA." I said shyly

"So you aren't just bird and human?"

"Nope"

"So what is the effect on you, besides the speed?"

"Mostly just my looks, I have sharper canines, claws that I can retract, and thankfully I don't have spots, because then I couldn't hide in public."

"Yeah that is a good thing, so no tail?"

"Nope no tail, sorry to burst your bubble, besides it would just get in the way when I fly or sleep. However I do have cheetah ears, but they are not as rounded, at least I think they aren't."

"May I?"

"I guess." I said skeptically, and Iggy reached out his hand and softly touch my ears with the tip of his fingers.

"So how will you hide your ears, if we go into a town?" Iggy said still petting my ears.

"Oh, well, I will lay them down flat, and use my hair to cover them, but I am hoping we will be able to get me a hat or a hoodie soon."

"Well I think we might can do that, eventually."

"Great" I said waiting on Iggy to stop petting me.

After Iggy was done petting my ears, we just stand up talking about nothing, and trying to catch up on what had happen since the day I was left behind. I found out that Iggy and the Flock had found out who Iggy's parents were, and Max's as well. It turned out that Iggy's parents were glad to see him, and then when they saw his wings they wanted nothing but money from his life story. I felt myself getting sleepy, but before I did fall asleep, I heard Iggy say,

"Hey."

"What?"

"I was wondering are you sure it is cheetah DNA that is mixed in with your bird DNA?"

"I not certain, but it has to be feline, why you ask?"

"Because, like you said, you ears come more to a point, and I remember when we went to the zoo, that Angel showed me a cheetah."

"And?"

"Well they all had round ears, so I think your have some other type of cat DNA in you."

"Well, I guess, it does explain why I don't have spots, because there was a cheetah human hybrid in the same room as me once, and he had spots."

After that, we lapsed into silence and I drifted off to sleep. Before too long dawn came, and I woke up to Iggy getting up apparently when I went to I sleep it was on his shoulder.

"Morning."

"Morning sleepy head" Iggy said with a laugh

"Hey I woke up just as early as you."

"I know, want to come help me with breakfast?"

"I am not sure how much help I will be I have never cooked before."

"Well you can't be any worse than Max, she can burn water."

"Wow that must take some talent."

"If you say so, so are you going to help or not?"

"I will help."

"Good, you can start the fire while I go get some of the food out of the packs."

"Ok." I said and the as he went toward the packs, I walked over to where the fire from last night had been, and created a small pile of twigs and grass. Once that was done, I used my elemental power of fire to lite it up, at first, it was too big, but it eventually died down, once I was able to get a hold on it. However, fire can be difficult to control unless you watch it constantly. Once I had a good fire going, Iggy and I started cooking breakfast, meaning he did most of it, and I made the plates and helped where I was needed.

By the time breakfast was done everyone was awake and waiting, once we were done we packed up and took to the air. While we flew I told jokes, and even managed to get Fang to laugh, and according to Iggy that was very hard. We were flying in and strong air current, when I glided over to Iggy and said,

"I think we should tell the others when we land that we actually know each other, and I trust you all enough that I think it is time I tell everyone about my powers. Also I would like to go find Max and the others, I want to see them, and meet this Ari guy, and the flying talking dog too."

"Ok to the first two, but I am not sure about the last one."

"Well I will at least suggest it."

"Ok if you want to."

At this point Ethan caught up to me, and Iggy flew away to catch up to Fang.

"What where you two talking about back here?" He said

"Oh just about a few things that I will tell everyone about when we land."

"Oh come on, tell me now please?"

"No, you will have to wait."

"Fine, so do you think they can be trusted?"

"Yes I do, and you will know why when we land."

"Alright, I hope we land soon, or I might just have to force you to tell me, I don't think my sanity would hold for long." Ethan said with a laugh has he flew away from me.

I was just catching up to the others when Fang said,

"Time to land for the night."

 _Well time for the reveal._

* * *

 **Alright well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and Iggy as finally calmed down.**

 **Me:** Ok, now say what I told you to say, or I will make you blind again.

 **Iggy:** Fine, I do owe you I guess...

 **Me:** *interrupts* Yes you do.

 **Iggy:** Anyways, R &R, and tell Frost what you think. *under breath* And now to escape.

 **Me:** What was that?

 **Iggy:** Nothing *yawns* Well I think I am going to take a nap.

 **Me:** Uh sure, anyways, until next time, bye everyone! *turns to grab rope and follows Iggy*


	4. Chapter 4: A Holiday Mishap

**Hello my fellow readers, it is I Frost back with a new update. Again Iggy is here to join us.**

 **Iggy:** Hey can you let me go I promise I won't try to escape again! *Yells from chair he is tied to*

 **Me:** No I can't trust you, this makes twice you have tried to escape.

 **Iggy:** Oh come on, you know it was only once.

 **Me:** Doesn't matter now say the disclaimer.

 **Iggy:** Untie me first.

 **Me:** Nope I will just do it myself. I own nothing but Ethan and Becca, as well as the plot, so enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Becca's POV  
**_

When we land, everyone went about setting up camp, this time we would all be sleeping up in the trees, like last night. Then while we were all sitting around the fire after finishing eating, I said,

"Ok, so I have something I would like to say."

"We both do." Iggy said coming to stand next to me.

"Ok what is it?" Ethan said sounding annoyed

 _Hehe I guess we took too long to land, oh well._

"First I want to tell you a little bit about me, Ethan you already know most of this." I said, "First my name is Rebecca, but you all can call me Becca, second I remember you all."

"Yeah, we met them the other day when we busted out of the school." Gazzy said

"No, she means that she really remember you guys, Fang and Gazzy we were all in the school together when we were little." Iggy said

"Yeah, Igs we know that…" Fang started

"No, I mean with Becca!"

"What?"

"Yeah, I was the one telling the stupid jokes, always trying to make everyone laugh, and then one day Iggy left and when he came back he was blind." I said trying to get them to realize what Iggy and I realized.

It was silent for a few minutes, and then I said,

"Ok, well while you guys try to remember, I will just continue, with what I was going to say. Anyways, I also wanted to share with you…"

"I remember you." Fang said interrupting me with his quiet emotionless voice.

"Jeez Fang, can't you show a bit more emotion?" Iggy said from behind me.

"It's ok Igs, Fang will always be an emotionless statue, but I am glad that you remember Fang and Gazzy you may not remember me since you were kind of young at the time." I said looking at Fang and then Gazzy at the end.

"I kind of remember you, but it is all a blur really." Gazzy said

"It is ok, so as I was saying, I wanted to share with you all some things about myself, and I figured we could all share together."

"What, you didn't say anything about everyone sharing." Iggy exclaimed

"Well I just did, but if you are a chicken then I will go first."

"I am not chicken, but guy code states that I let ladies go first." Iggy said with a bow, making me roll me eyes at him even though he cannot see it.

"Yeah sure, oh and I just rolled my eyes at you." I said to Iggy, and then I turned to face everyone else, "Ok, so first I would just like to say that I am a bird/feline hybrid, I thought that I was a cheetah, but I have no spots so that doesn't make sense."

I was about to continue when Ethan stood up from his spot and said,

"Are you sure about this Becca?"

"Yes I am, and I will tell you all about it later, okay?"

"Fine"

"Alright, so now for my powers, I can control the elements, run fast, and take or borrow other powers. The last one is new, I also have claws, that I can retract, and sharper teeth, alright so that is me, whose next, Ethan?"

"Do I have too?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well obviously I am a bird wolf hybrid, and my powers include having a physical shield, that I am not sure where it came from, since I remember almost nothing. Well that is all, next."

After Ethan, Fang went, then it was Iggy, and then finally Gazzy told us a bit about himself. Most of what Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy said I knew, but some of it was new, mainly their powers.

"Ok, I have two more things to ask, one I was wondering if we could go find Max and the others, and two could we go back to the last town and see the fireworks tomorrow?" I said holding up a flyer, and all I got was blanked looks from everyone including Iggy, because I had not told him about the fireworks.

"Um, I am not sure that is a good idea." Fang said.

"Oh come, we haven't seen any flyboys since that first day, and we are hundreds of miles from that place, so come on please." I said about to use puppy dog eyes on him.

"I think we could use a day to relax, and restock our supplies." Iggy said

"Yeah Fang, we have been flying almost nonstop since we split from Max and the others." Gazzy added

"I think Fang is right, that we should keep moving." Ethan said backing up Fang.

"Fine." Fang said after almost a half hour of saying nothing.

"Yeah, I finally get to see fireworks!" I said dancing around happily, "Ok well I will take the first watch I am much too excited to sleep right now anyways, I will wake you up Iggy when it's time, if that is ok with everyone?"

"Fine with me" Iggy said, with both Fang and Ethan nodding.

After everyone was asleep I sat against my tree listening to the surrounding forest, and thinking of what tomorrow would bring, however what did happen I did not expect.

The next morning I was woken up by the smell of food cooking, and the sound of talking.

"Yeah today is the Fourth of July!" I said as I sat up quickly almost hitting my head on the branch above me.

"Yep, so get down here and eat before it's gone." Ethan said from below me.

"Alright"

After I jumped downed and put up my blanket I walked over to Iggy and got a plate of food. While I ate, and everyone else finished cleaning up the campsite, we talked about what we needed to have done before the fireworks show, and what we wanted to do.

"Well for starters we should get Becca a hoodie to hide her wings and ears…" Iggy started to say

"And Ethan a jacket, to hide his wings." I said interrupting him.

"Right," Iggy said, "Then we need to get more food and to restock our other supplies, and two more sleeping bags couldn't hurt. Other than that I think we will be good on supplies."

"Oh and I want to know what you all thought of about finding Max and the others?" I said, before anyone could start talking about what we were going to do after we got the important things done.

"Don't know." Fang said quickly and quietly, as well as without emotion.

"Ok, well if you all want to be a bunch of stubborn guys, then I will go find them myself." I said with a huff, not understanding why Fang was being unemotional about this, since the flock was supposed to be one big happy family. Seeing my irritation Ethan came over to me and whispered in my ear,

"Calm down Becca, we don't need a repeat of your temper tantrum the day they took me out of your room to change me into an eraser."

"But it is like Fang doesn't even care!"

"Maybe he just hasn't made a decision, now calm down please, I would like to not get burned, today."

"Ugh, fine" I said breathing in and out like I had learned helped me calm down.

Once I was calmed down, and everything was packed up, we took off toward town, to get the supplies we needed, and to goof off before the fireworks show.

 ** _*Time skip* (After getting supplies)_**

Since we still had a couple of hours before the show started, so with me wearing my new gray rebel hoodie and Ethan a new jean jacket we decided to get some food, and just relax. Therefore, we went to Burger King, and order three burgers with three fries each as well as two milkshakes each. After eating, we moved on toward the field where they would be having the fireworks, however instead of sitting with the crowd we decided to climb trees on the outskirts of the field. So after finding trees, Ethan and I sat across from each other on separate branches, and Fang, Gazzy and Iggy sat on three different branches one right below the other, in the tree across from ours. It wasn't too long after it turned dark, that the fireworks show started, which was amazing to say the least. All the fireworks were different colors, some red, some green, and some were even blue, but there were all unique in their own way. My favorites were the ones that look like sparkly rain, and the ones that looked like pictures. There was one that looked like a smiley face, but the best ones were two separate ones, the first looked like a cat, and the second one looked like a sun, it was even yellow. Everything was going great, that is until some flyboys decided to crash our party.

"Subjects number 2, 3, 5, as well as Experiment 61629 and 61715, come with us now for termination." The lead flyboy said.

"Like hell we are going to come with you just to die, get real." I said looking down at them.

Then Fang looked at everyone and signaled for us to get ready to fight, and then get the heck out of dodge, and then a few seconds later we were on the ground fighting robots. The flyboys ended up separating, me and Ethan, from the others, but it did not matter, as we soon took out the flyboys surrounding us and took to the air to try to find Iggy and the others. When we finally found them, they were in the air too having also quickly dispatched the flyboys they had to deal with, we then flew to our trees, grabbed our stuff, and took off away from the fireworks, and heading to who knows where.

 ** _*Time skip* (A few hours)_**

The flight was silent the whole way until we landed in a small clearing somewhere in the middle of the United States. It was at this point that we had a quick break to eat and rest, and when I decided to ask my question again.

"So…when are we going to try and locate the rest of the flock?"

I heard someone sigh, and then Fang said,

"Now."

"Really, why the sudden change of heart?" I said ecstatically

* * *

 **Ok so I know it is kind of a small cliffhanger, but I promise I will try to update as soon as I figure out where to go from here, and now back to Iggy who is still tied to a chair.**

 **Iggy:** Please untie me, you know you want to.

 **Me:** Um I am sure I don't.

 **Becca:** *poofs in and sees Iggy* Um, why is he tied to a chair?

 **Me:** Because he tried to escape, and would you mind? *Walks over to Iggy and puts tape over his mouth*

 **Becca:** Not at all. R&R people and tell Frost what you think, ok well bye! *Waves and smiles*


End file.
